prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC18
is the 18th episode of the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 455th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. In the dub, Glitter Force Doki Doki, the beginning part and the fight scene, along with the crystal's reveal, are used in "The Return of Regina." Synopsis ''As the girls try to find the remaining Royal Crystal, Joe tells them the story of the Trump Kingdom and his past with Marie Ange. In this time, Regina appears with a new trick up her sleeve. '' Summary Sir Jonathan presents himself, alarming the girls before they return home. There, he talks about himself and the crystals and recalls how he met Marie Ange. However, Makoto gets concerned and disrupts him, so he returns to speaking of the Crystals. He tells the girls that if grouped together, they have an amazing power. He then gave them tickets for a train and asks them to search a specific location for the Princess. With no other leads, the girls agree. Meanwhile the Trio was identifing the Red Crystal Regina had on hand. Ira and Marmo started fighting for it until she takes it away using her powers, then she leaves to see the Cures again. The girls board the train and admire the land and its flowers. They soon see a larger field full of them, causing Mana to express happiness. Joe resumes speaking and expalins various details about Marie Ange. He mentions that she was a hard worker who loved to make sculptures, and she also enjoyed archery, flower fields, However, he once had to leave to return to the tower he controlled from far away. In his absense Marie Ange sent him letters along with a golden rose and told her of what happened. Eventually he recieved news of what was happening back at Trump Kingdom and its attack by the Selfish King. He rushed to the Kingdom but saw no one, and he headed into the tower to find it full of transforming mirrors. He could feel the one Marie used, a mirror to Earth, and followed after her. As he ends the story the girls appear to be saddened, with Makoto crying and attempting to hide it from the others using her cap. Nearby is a young boy who wishes to board the train, but he isn't allowed. He makes a wish to go onto the train though, and Regina senses this, deciding to summon a Train Jikochū. He sees it and alerts the girls, who transform into Pretty Cure and they begin to fight. Regina shows up, surprising them as Sir Jonathan returns to protect them. He allows the Cures to stop the Jikochū and they chase it away before purifying it with Lovely Force Arrow. Witnessing this, Regina takes off and everything returns back to normal. Ai saw the train and touched it resulting in the Pink Crystal to form. Everyone is happy to have found it. Major Events *Joe reveals more about his relationship with Princess Ange. *Mana collects the final Pink Royal Crystal from a train traveling through a field of rapeseed flowers. *The Cures casual clothes have changed to their summer clothes. *This is the first time Regina summoned Jikochuu from a corrupted heart. Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai Villains *Regina *Marmo *Ira *Bel *Selfish King *Jikochū Secondary Characters *Okada Joe / Sir Jonathan *Princess Marie Ange Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes